<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Only We Know by TitledHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346313">Somewhere Only We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitledHeart/pseuds/TitledHeart'>TitledHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Their Own World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I really like this particular trope, Mind Reading, Movie 2 Rewrite, Underage “mating”, instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitledHeart/pseuds/TitledHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Addison and Wyatt have known each other since the moment they were born. </p><p>‘He’s always been there, in her head. It’s how she’s been able to muddle through all of the ups and downs in life and still come out with such a sunny disposition and positive attitude. Her earliest memory is playing quietly, outwardly, in her room with her tea set. A cup for herself, and a cup for her best friend who was invisible.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Lykensen &amp; Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Their Own World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate fan fictions are my favorite, and I am all about giving Wyatt the happy life he so deserves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s always been there, in her head. It’s how she’s been able to muddle through all of the ups and downs in life and still come out with such a sunny disposition and positive attitude. Her earliest memory is playing quietly, outwardly, in her room with her tea set. A cup for herself, and a cup for her best friend who was invisible. </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The proof was in her baby book, her mother had written down her first understandable word. A name, and not one of anyone they knew, but it was clear as day coming out of the eighteen month olds mouth. <em>Wyatt</em>. Said with a pout as she carried her baby doll by the arm back into her room. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Her parents once showed great concern for her behaviors. Having an imaginary friend was normal as a child, having one whose name never changed and stayed around for many years, was not. They mentioned it to a few colleagues and consulted with their baby girls doctor, just to get a sense of whether their unease was unfounded or not. Everyone suggested therapy for the little girl. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison went to the session with excitement and bright eyes, but once the therapist began telling her how wrong it was to have an imaginary friend at such a big girl age, she began to shrink in on herself. And, much to Missy and Dale’s relief, she never spoke of Wyatt again. Even bringing up his name would get them a confused look from their daughter. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But Wyatt never actually went away. He was always there, especially when she needed him the most. When her anger or sadness became too much to bear, he was there with his sweet words and supportive feelings. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The truth was, she didn’t know how she could talk to Wyatt inside her head or why, but it was as natural to her as breathing. As cheering. As waking up in the morning to the sun shining on her and a grin on her lips. And he was real to her.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She pretended she didn’t know who her parents were talking about, because it only took that one session for her and Wyatt to realize that they were trying to pull them apart. That they would try to figure out how to make them get out of each other’s heads. And Addison wouldn’t let that happen, she would protect Wyatt. No matter what. He was her best friend, or as he liked to say it, her soulmate. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They’d never seen each other except for in her dreams. He was handsome, but she wasn’t into boys like that yet. He had the funniest teeth, long canines, and his dark hair had just a strip of white in the front of his bangs. In her dreamland, they could actually hug and show their expressions rather than just feeling them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And they told each other everything. Every secret. Every shame, every doubt. He told her all about the werewolves that lived in the forbidden forest, all about their traditions and culture, and she kept the secret of them closest to her heart. If they didn’t want to be found, then she wasn’t going to be the one to bring attention to them. She would protect Wyatt with her life if she needed to, and by protecting the Pack from discovery, she kept him safe. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And she stayed whole. She belonged somewhere. Even if it was only in her head. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Addison!”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Addie!</em>’</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She jerked to attention in her seat, her name being called within her head and outside of it. She looked up at the teacher who was watching her with expectant eyes. Well, crap. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>What did she ask?</em>’ She thought desperately, hoping one of them were actually paying attention. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>The answer is Guam.</em>’ His voice called back to her and she let out a sigh. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Guam?” She answered with her own question, cringing as she said the word. Everyone laughed, and the teacher sighed while placing a hand on her forehead. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Ms Wells, if you’re going to make a mockery of my class, you could at least come up with something funnier. We are talking about the revolutionary war.” Addison’s eyes widened and then narrowed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>You filthy little liar!!</em>’ She thought, pursing her lips and trying to look contrite. Many more names and colorful words filtered through her head. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Language, Addie!</em>’ She could hear the humor behind his words and she imagined he had placed his hand over his heart as if wounded. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>What? You taught me these words, mister!’</em> She heard the echo of his bark like laughter bounce around her mind and grinned. Luckily the teacher had gone back to the lesson and didn’t see the silent interaction. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>You should really pay attention better in class, babe.</em>’ Wyatt chided her, a tsk in his tone. ‘<em>Rather than reminiscing about us. Why were you thinking about THAT time anyway? It’s been six years now.</em>’ </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She hmmed out loud, stopping herself when she gained a look from the student next to her. ‘<em>I don’t know, but it just popped into my head.</em>’ She heard him hum back in thought, then she felt a despair that didn’t belong to her. ‘<em>What’s wrong?</em>’ Her mind went on full alert, everything else disappearing from around her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Wren just had another coughing fit.</em>’ His words came back, almost sounding a little weak himself. Her heart cracked a little at hearing that. Their moonstone necklaces were losing their charge every day that they didn’t find the moonstone. The pack was getting sicker, and wolves were getting weaker. ‘<em>I don’t know what to do, Addie.</em>’ She sent him some sympathy and love, the only thing she could do, and she felt his gratitude in return. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I’m sorry, Wyatt. I’m so sorry.</em>’ She didn’t know what else to say. Addison wished there was something she could do to help. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and just hold him tight. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The bell rang at that moment, interrupting their conversation, and students scrambled to get their things together to go to lunch. Addison worked a little slower, following after the last student and into the hallways. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>He’s okay now.</em>’ Wyatt told her, starting to sound a little faint in her head. She furrowed her brows as she made her way to the lunchroom, Wyatt had always been such a strong presence in her mind, this didn’t feel right. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Hey Addison! Wait up!” The voice caught her attention and she smiled slightly at the green haired fullback that ran up next to her, it turned a little wry when Wyatt let out a low growl. He never really liked Zed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She had met the zombie the previous year when they integrated the schools. And she had been on the side of unity ever since, and Zed had become a very dear friend to her. He had even asked her on a date....several times....once a week, in fact. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Which is why Wyatt wasn’t his biggest fan. He maintained his position that they were soulmates, meant for each other. Their birthdays were on the same day, they were literally inside of each other’s heads since the day they were born, or at least she was sure seeing as how she couldn’t recall a single moment in her life that he wasn’t there. She loved him, but seeing as how so many people had tried to convince her she was crazy, and she had never even met Wyatt physically, she couldn’t allow herself to fall IN love with him...yet. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But that also meant her heart wouldn’t allow her to lead someone else on if she wasn’t crazy and Wyatt came for her one day. And Zed was too nice to hurt in that way. But it didn’t stop him from trying. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Hey, Zed.” She smiled up at the tall zombie. He smiled back at her. “How was class?” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Before he could get a word out, that feeling of wrongness came roaring back through her head. Wyatt went silent. For the first time in her life, she couldn’t feel him. Anywhere. Her hand went to her chest, right over her heart and she gasped, unable to get a proper breath into her lungs. The ache in her heart was suddenly so painful, she whimpered and fell to her knees. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Wyatt? Baby?</em>’ She called, her voice only echoing back to her. ‘<em>Wyatt??!</em>’ Desperation clawed through her, her eyes blown wide but unseeing as the tall zombie knelt down next to her, calling her name. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And then, almost as suddenly as it began, he returned to her. The feeling slamming into her as if part of her soul had just rejoined her body. ‘<em>Wyatt?!’</em> She screeched inside her head, and he sent her a mix of emotions back instead of words. Reassurance, he was okay; weakness, something wasn’t right; and calm, his natural calm that she loved so much about him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Zed shook her shoulder and she looked up at his worried face. He still sounded far away, but he was slowly coming back into focus. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Sorry, had a little moment there. Haven’t been feeling that well lately. I think I’m going to go to the nurse’s office.” She waved off his offered hand and got to her feet, brushing the dirt ground into her knees. She didn’t wait for a response, or at least she didn’t hear one, as she turned around and walked in the opposite direction. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She found an alcove that hid her away and sunk to the floor. Her hand coming up to cover her racing heart again and her breaths coming out in pants. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Breathe, Addie, baby. I’m here. I’m okay.</em>’ Wyatt’s soothing tone calmed her enough that she could draw in a full breath. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Wyatt, what WAS that?</em>’ She asked, swiping at a tear that was starting a trail down her cheek. She could feel his hesitance. ‘<em>Wyatt...</em>’ she warned him. They had always promised no secrets. There wasn’t any use for secrets between them, they couldn’t be kept for long anyway. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>‘I had a coughing fit.</em>’ Her heart ceased beating in her chest. ‘<em>I’m okay now. I promise.</em>’ She wanted him to hold her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I couldn’t feel you, Wy.</em>’ She whimpered and the tears started coming faster. ‘<em>I felt....empty.</em>’ </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Me too, I’m so sorry Addison.</em>’ His guilt overcame her, and she sent him a warning. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now more than ever, she felt like she needed to help him. She never wanted to feel that again. It was like a pit of darkness wanting to swallow her whole. Like the light had been snuffed from her entire life. She had to do something to help. Anything. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>No, Addison, Willa and I will figure something out. You have cheer camp, you need to focus on your normal life.</em>’ She protested with a whimper, unable to pull herself together for the moment, still hiding and crying as quietly as she could manage. ‘<em>No, Addie. Do this for me, so I don’t have to worry about you worrying about me.</em>’ She could feel the smirk that came with that sentence and huffed out an annoyed chuckle. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She would do anything for him. Anything. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I know.</em>’ His words came with a grin, though she could feel the concern he was trying to cover up with his usual silliness. ‘<em>It’s why we were literally made for each other.’</em></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a grown ass woman writing fan fiction for the first time in forever because of this dang movie. I love it. And I like writing for myself, because reading it in this format is so much easier than the notes on my phone. :) But the kudos have definitely been appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Cheer camp ended without any further mishaps. Her team won the camp trophy, and they had all loaded up on the bus to go back home after the week long trip. She had actually really enjoyed herself, and Wyatt had been so proud of her for her team’s victory which just made her happy. </p></div><div><p>Bree was chattering away next to her and one of their teammates squealed that he had been invited to prawn. And the two of them lamented about being dateless. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>I’d so take you.</em>’ Wyatt interjected, making Addison smile. ‘<em>I’d love to see you all dressed up.</em>’ </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Of course you would.</em>’ She shot back with an internal roll of her eyes but she was flattered at his exaggerated image of her in his own mind. ‘<em>I can only imagine you would clean up nicely, wolf boy.</em>’ She felt his smirk in response. </p></div><div><p>“Oh! Oh! Addison!” Bree squealed, pointing out the window at a large sign. </p></div><div><p>“Addison will you go” everyone read out loud despite Addison's obvious horror. “To the Prawn with” they continued. Wyatt began growling in her head and she could feel her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. </p></div><div><p>The horror turned to terror as the bus hit Zed on his ladder and careened into the forest, jostling all of the occupants and throwing the zombie off somewhere behind them. </p></div><div><p>Addison stood and took control of the situation and then remembered her friend, laying in the forest, probably bleeding to death or having broken every bone in his body. </p></div><div><p>Wyatt was peculiarly quiet, not absent, but more like he was paying more attention to what was going on outside of his head. She could feel the rush of adrenaline he usually got when he was running but she put it out of her mind as she ran back the way the bus came from in search of her friend. </p></div><div><p>A tree caught her arm and had her stopping in a small clearing. All the birds went silent and something moved in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw the shadow of a human body, crouched low by a tree. Another one appeared on the opposite side and she turned toward it. Several more appeared and shock filled her body as she turned to the last one to arrive. </p></div><div><p>His golden eyes captured her and she felt her whole world screech to a stop. He had dark hair with a wisp of white bangs in the front. He was so handsome, and looked exactly as he always had in her dreams. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Wow</em>.’ she whispered in her head, every instinct in her body urging her toward him. Their gaze held even as Willa stepped on a rock and howled, trying to intimidate the intruder. Wyatt smirked at her, and seeing it while <em>feeling </em>it was a rush in itself, her heartbeat began working in double time. </p></div><div><p>Just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone again. Zed came bursting through the bushes, looking ready for a fight. Wyatt was the only one left of the pack, he glanced at the zombie briefly, flashed his eyes at him, and then backed up while once again keeping solid eye contact with Addison. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>You doubted?</em>’ He smirked again and then turned around and ran off, his footfalls silent as he chased his pack. </p></div><div><p>She gasped as Zed grabbed her by the arms and started asking if she was hurt. His hand hit the scratch on her arm and she let out a yelp. </p></div><div><p>“Oh my Z, one of them scratched you?” Zed asked, looking at the small injury. She pulled back quickly, still feeling eyes on her. She knew Wyatt was already fighting every part of himself from grabbing her and taking her away, she didn’t want jealousy to factor in and have him doing anything stupid. </p></div><div><p>“Of course not, I caught a tree with my arm as I was running by.” She looked in the direction Wyatt had disappeared to, a longing ached in her chest. She wanted so badly to just be able to touch him. To prove to herself she wasn’t dreaming. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>I’ve never been opposed to you touching me.</em>’ Wyatt quipped, amusement coloring his words. Her face flushed quickly. She was no stranger to his overt sexual undertones and flirty attitude toward her. But until that very moment, she thought there was a very real chance he was a figment of her imagination.  </p></div><div><p>The cheerleaders left behind with the bus all rushed into the clearing with a million questions being thrown at herself and the zombie standing next to her. A scowl came across his face as he turned to them. </p></div><div><p>“We are surrounded by werewolves.” He told the crowd of teenagers, setting off another round of questions, though now they were much more panicked. </p></div><div><p>Addison let it all become a dull roar behind her, still staring in the general direction where Wyatt had disappeared. Her feet itching to run off to find him again. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>I’m still here, Addie.</em>’ He told her, fondness washing over her and a blush forming on her cheeks as she looked around, desperate for another glimpse of him. ‘<em>And you are even more beautiful in person than I ever thought possible.</em>’</p></div><div><p>————</p></div><div><p>Wyatt paced in front of the rock his sister sat on, his thumb rubbing across his lips in thought as they waited for Wren to come back from the town. They had “borrowed” a uniform from that power plant everyone seemed to be going in and out of and took the wolf’s moonstone necklace so he could pass as human, all so they could figure out just how much it had spread that they had been spotted. Wyatt would have gone himself but that zombie definitely saw him in the clearing. And they could hear the warning sirens going off from their waiting spot, he couldn’t imagine having to live any closer to that sound. It was horrible. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Imagine how often I’ve had to hear it.</em>’ He smiled briefly at Addison's petulant voice, an eye roll accompanying it. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Oh, I can. I was with you every time you did.</em>’ He shot back at her with amusement. She conceded his point and went back to her own pacing. She was worried as much as he was about them being discovered. She had kept them a secret for so long, since she was practically an infant. She had already told him about the anti-monster laws being put back into effect, and it rankled her nerves that her own mother is the one who pounded the gavel on that one. </p></div><div><p>Wren entered the clearing, tearing the coveralls off his body as he walked, stopping to get his moonstone necklace back around his neck. His eyes glowed golden in his dark skinned face as he turned to his Alpha and Beta. </p></div><div><p>“They know we’re here. We have been exposed” He confirmed, holding up a child’s drawing of a wolf he had found while eyeing Wyatt. “And they are probably preparing a hunt.” His deep voice echoed across the clearing, bringing anxiety to those gathered. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>No!’</em> Addison called to him, her desperation caught him off guard. ‘<em>There’s no hunt. Please don’t attack, it’ll only make things worse!</em>’ He felt her worry for his safety deep in his gut. </p></div><div><p>When the sickness had hit him for that brief time and their connection had been severed, though it was only for a second, it was the worst moment of his life. And hers as well. He couldn’t imagine ever losing her, didn’t want to. And if something ever happened to her, he didn’t know what he would do. Her thoughts reflected his. </p></div><div><p>“We need to find the moonstone.” Wyatt said out loud, Willa gave him an exasperated look, and he grinned at her, ‘<em>smart ass</em>’ echoing in his head in Addie’s voice. “I think she can help us. The one with the white hair.” Willa frowned at him in confusion. </p></div><div><p>“What?” His sister voiced, shaking her head a little. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Yeah, what??</em>’ Addison shot at him, agreeing with the alpha. </p></div><div><p>Wyatt raised his hands in front of him. “Hear me out.” He began, his brain spinning with ideas. “She is all about unity and acceptance. There’s no way she wouldn’t be willing to help us if we just ask. I’m sure she has resources available to her that we don’t.”</p></div><div><p>Willa narrowed her eyes at him. “How would you know any of that?” He almost cursed himself out loud at the slip. </p></div><div><p>While it wasn’t seen as a bad thing to know your soulmate is out there somewhere, every single one of them had one; knowing that she was human and you had been in contact with her for your entire life without telling anyone was another story. And being able to talk to each other wasn’t a common trait either. He had only told one other soul in his lifetime, his grandmother, and she had told him to protect the bond for as long as he could from outside knowledge. And when the time came for him to be with his soulmate, to not wait a moment longer to claim her. </p></div><div><p>He had kept as silent about their bond as Addison had about their pack still being in the woods. </p></div><div><p>“Because there were zombies on that cheerleading squad in the forest. And she wasn’t afraid of us.” He explained and could hear Addison scoff. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Lame...</em>’ she teased him, and he sent her back a warning. Warnings made them jerk, every time. It was like a poke in the side, you try to jump away from it instinctively.  He felt her giggle resonate in his chest, it warmed him through the anxiety she was feeling. </p></div><div><p>Willa considered him, her shrewd eyes watching him with intensity. “Fine.” She allowed, a small nod of the head. “But I’m only giving you two days. If she can’t find it in that time, we start making people talk. How are we supposed to find her?” A grin has formed on her face at the threat of violence and Wyatt was very much reminded of why she was the alpha. She was an “ask questions later” type of wolf; it had worked for her so far. </p></div><div><p>Wyatt nodded and held up a scrap of cloth. “She dropped this.” He began, and he heard the murmur of protest in his head. It was a patch from her cheer jacket. Wynter interrupted about tracking her with their keen sense of smell and Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her. He could feel Addison do the same. “Or....it says Seabrook High....we could just go there.” </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Be careful, Wyatt.</em>’ Addison warned him, fear threading through her words. ‘<em>The Z patrol is out in numbers tonight. Don’t get caught. Please.</em>’ She begged, and he understood the unspoken ‘not when I just found you’ that she was holding back. He reassured her without words as they made their way through the forest and toward the high school, dodging citizens and patrol units with ease. He shook his head several times at the lack of real security this town had. </p></div><div><p>When they entered the vent at the high school to await the next day, he allowed himself a moment to breathe. Addison was twitching in his head anxiously. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>You need to go to bed.</em>’ He told her, and she scoffed at him. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>I will...now that I know you’re safe.</em>’ He rolled his eyes at her, she worried too easily. But he also couldn’t blame her. She still had such an intense fear of experiencing that empty feeling again. And if he was honest with himself, he did too. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Goodnight, Addie. I will see you tomorrow.</em>’ He told her as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position so he could rest. She sighed. </p></div><div><p>‘<em>I can’t wait, Wyatt.</em>’</p></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for enjoying this. 😁 This is the obligatory filler chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>She was anxious all morning, the same menial tasks she did every day were grating on her patience. Waiting for her oatmeal to finish cooking, brushing her teeth, pulling her hair back from her face. All of it was getting on her nerves already, she wanted the school day to start. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>What? You don’t want to look pretty for me?</em>’ Wyatt teased, and she rolled her eyes at him but still laughed out loud. The thought hit her then, now that they were actually going to see each other, what if she didn’t look pretty enough? Her teen insecurities bubbled up inside of her. ‘<em>Baby, you’re beautiful. All the time. I was just playing.</em>’ </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>His calm voice soothed her, and the feelings of love and awe he sent to her calmed the rest of her nerves. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I know, Wy. I’m just nervous.</em>’ He chuckled and she could feel his own nerves, hidden deep so they didn’t show to anyone else. ‘<em>How do we do this anyway?</em>’</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Do what?</em>’</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She laughed. ‘<em>Talk out loud?</em>’ He laughed with her and apparently it was out loud because she could hear a few other wolves question him. He waved them off as he got himself back under control. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Good question. I don’t know. We just have to make sure we pay attention?</em>’ He didn’t seem sure, but neither was she. The memories of that cushy couch and the man with the glasses came back to her, and the both of them shuddered. If anyone thought they were crazy, they could end up right back there, trying to be pulled apart again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Yeah, we need to pay attention</em>.’ She agreed, a false sense of confidence backing her up. ‘<em>I don’t like that.</em>’ His chuckle warmed her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>‘I don’t either. I like having you in my head, you’ve always been there.</em>’</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Always will be.</em>’ She promised and felt his heart flutter; it matched hers. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She finished getting dressed in her cheer uniform and grabbed her backpack, running out the door eagerly. Bucky was going to announce his run for president at the morning nomination ceremony and she was going to have to be front row for it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The walk to school helped clear her mind with the fresh air and she could feel Wyatt's jealousy, having been cramped up in the air vent all night when he usually was in the forest and free to roam. She laughed at him and he sent her a warning, but it didn’t dampen her mood. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The school was already gathering in the auditorium when she arrived and she pushed her way through the crowd to her saved seat next to Bree. Bucky’s over the top announcement took nobody by surprise, but Zed falling down the stadium seats in the back definitely did. So did the fact that Willa decided that that was their opportunity to try to find her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Well, Addison knew they were behind them before Zed screeched it so that everyone saw them. The scramble nearly took her to the ground as everyone abandoned their seats to get away from the pack. Addison was left standing at the foot of the podium and Zed barked out some orders so that the football team surrounded her, protecting her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wyatt glared at the zombie from his position beside Willa. ‘<em>As if I’d hurt you.</em>’ He scoffed, still not looking at her. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of him, his rumpled clothes and smooth face, how his hair looked as though he’d been running his fingers through it constantly. ‘<em>I have been.</em>’ He teased, finally looking straight at her, and she watched his breath catch in his throat. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wyatt stopped his sister from her rash decision, reminding her of their mission and she saved face quickly, but so awkwardly that Addison and Wyatt both outwardly flinched. When it was determined they would be joining the school, she forced herself to step around her wall of bodyguards and wave at them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Welcome to Seabrook!” She shook her pompom with a small laugh and all of the wolves looked at her with forced grins. She felt the affection behind Wyatt’s eyes as he made his own smile seem slightly pained. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>———-</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Your book is upside down.</em>’ She told him silently as she walked past him in the library. He was watching her while pretending to read since Willa wanted to keep an eye on the white haired girl until they had a chance to talk to her about the moonstone. Addison was doing a really good job at pretending she had no idea what they were there for, and he was so proud of her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Why don’t you come fix it for me then?</em>’ He smirked behind the pages. Not even a second later she came back around the stack and took the book out of his hands and turning it over, rolling her eyes at him. His hand brushed hers and it was as if both of their hearts jumped in their chests. Her eyes widened and she broke the connection and ran back to Bree. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He could breathe again once she was out of reach, but he could feel her confusion. ‘<em>Why...?</em>’ She began but he quickly interrupted her train of thought without words. He knew why but now wasn’t the time to go into it, not here where everyone could see them. He saw her face flush a little at the implication behind his feelings and almost laughed. Despite the years together, mentally, and her basically being a part of their wolf culture, she was still so innocent. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sex and everything it entailed was just a part of his life. Werewolves were, after all, part animals with instincts, though the human side of them kept them from just being a mess of hormones. It wasn’t uncommon for the unmated members of the pack to hole up in one of the rooms and have their way with each other. He never joined them, but it wasn’t anything shocking to him. And even though she was with him all of the times he walked in on such scenes by accident, she still seemed so innocent about the act itself. She didn’t even get “the talk” from her parents until the previous year, and it was so vague that he had to fill in the holes they had left behind. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Willa slammed a book down on Addison’s table with a growl and it broke them both out of his thought process. Addie’s face was bright red already from sharing his thoughts with him and he chuckled as he went to stand behind her chair while his sister ranted. Addison stumbled out a sympathetic and heartfelt apology to his sister who just turned away and left with the books, throwing her necklace at the security system to short it out. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wyatt leaned down until his cheek was almost touching hers, thoroughly enjoying her shifting in her seat. “Our necklaces have a way with electronics.” He growled out by her ear. Her scent surrounded him and his eyes glowed for a moment toward her, she wasn’t the only one feeling the electricity between them. He forced a smirk as he gained the willpower to walk away, following after his sister. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The pack had walked to Zombietown and taken over one of their outdoor tables, the speed readers going through the history books Willa and the others had borrowed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Stolen</em>.’ Addison sing-songed in his head, reminding him. He rolled his eyes as he kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. Humans and zombies alike were staring at them with fear and curiosity. He didn’t think they had anything to worry about in terms of an attack, but he still stayed vigilant. ‘<em>Aww, aren’t you a good Beta?</em>’ She cooed at him and he smirked. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Don’t you have class to pay attention to?</em>’ He asked her, thinking about the Guam incident. He felt a flash of irritation and then she went quiet, not wanting a repeat. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He growled low in his throat as an audible warning to his sister as they were approached. Zed the zombie and one of his little friends had decided to come over to them and have a chat. They must’ve skipped out on lunch to come and talk, because the school day wasn’t near over. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Hello, Zed Necrodopolis, presidential hopeful.” The cheery football player held his hand out to Willa, subtly giving Wyatt the cold shoulder. Wyatt scoffed internally and felt Addison’s interest toward what was going on with him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Don’t start a fight.</em>’ she warned, hearing Zed’s speech about how it was best for them to fit in. Wyatt hmphed at her as he and his packed toyed with the zombies for a minute. He looked Zed straight in the eye as he threw the hat back at him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You’re a hypocrite.” Willa told the zombie with an edge to her voice. Zed still glared at Wyatt, though and the wolf in him was clawing to escape and challenge him. He wasn’t stupid, Zed wasn’t stupid. They knew what, or rather who, this was about and he could feel the strength of Addison’s eye roll. Zed cut his eyes back to Willa and scowled in confusion. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“What?” He asked, as if he hadn’t heard her. She bared her fangs at him for his lack of respect. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You want to hide who you are. You’re a hypocrite. And we don’t want or need to involve ourselves in your HUMAN alpha challenge.” Willa flicked her wrist and walked away, the rest of the pack following her. When they were out of earshot of the zombies she turned to Wyatt. “You need to talk to her as soon as possible. I’m going back to the den to check on everyone.” She tossed the books back to him and then turned around and ran. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Bucky is letting me lead cheer practice today!</em>’ Addison’s voice practically squealed inside his head. Pride surged through him and an idea came to mind. He gathered the rest of the pack and led them back to the school and through the halls, following Addie’s scent to the practice gym. They took to the stands while the cheerleaders watched them warily, waiting for their stand-in captain to come back from the locker rooms. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison showed up a moment later, completely fired up until Bree tried to point behind her subtly. Wyatt smiled as they made eye contact, her cheeks going a faint pink before she made herself address them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I want you to stay.” She said with a simpering look on her face, her eyes locking with his even though she was responding to Wynter. “Show us what you can do!” </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big-ish deviation in this one. It’s quick but I wrote this pretty fast anyways.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He caught her on the dismount, and they lingered for a moment. She felt fire in every spot their skin was in contact. His hands squeezed her just slightly, his thoughts echoing hers, before he dropped her to her feet. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>“You guys are natural cheerleaders!” She told them, her eyes shining excitedly. ‘<em>I’m actually quite impressed.</em>’ She told him and he winked at her, and she blushed again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Bucky interrupted any conversation to take over and try to encourage the wolves to vote for him while simultaneously hinting that Addison would be captain should he become school president. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She smiled brightly at Wyatt. “I have sooo many ideas! I thought we could move past trophies and do more of an outreach thing. I’ve always thought cheer could unite!” Bucky interrupted her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Cheer is about what I say it’s about.” And then he walked away, handing out flyers to the wolves. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She knew her disappointment was probably overwhelming, especially when she felt his heart breaking for her. He grabbed her hand, without meaning to. The tension in her body eased at the contact and she looked at their hands, his skin so much darker than hers, and then looked up into his eyes shyly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>You’re being shy with me? Now?</em>’ He teased her and she grinned wryly. Then the sound of the gym doors being thrown against the wall caught all of their attentions. She saw a very tall zombie turn around and disappear, the doors slowly closing behind him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She pulled her hand out of Wyatt’s in confusion— why was Zed over here? Wyatt growled inside their minds, annoyance down to his core. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I’ll be right back. I need to know what’s wrong with my <strong>friend</strong>.</em>’ She put emphasis on the word friend as she cut eyes to him and ran toward the doors. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Zed was stalking away, his arms rigid at his side, his backpack slung over one shoulder. She called out his name and he stopped but didn’t turn around, his shoulders hunching forward slightly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Zed! What’s wrong?” She put a hand on his shoulder and he twisted away, a scowl on his face again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It’s the werewolves!” He slung his lanky arm in the direction of the gym. “They’re not interested in fitting in!”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“They’re interested in cheer!” She tried smiling, and could feel the smirk in her head. ‘<em>Yeah...cheer.</em>’ Wyatt grumbled. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“They’re interested in you.” He accused and she frowned. “And you’re interested in him..them.” He corrected himself but she definitely heard him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I don’t know what your problem is with them, or me, but don’t assume you know anything. They’re proud of who they are and I admire that they don’t try to hide themselves.” She narrowed her eyes at him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Says the girl who wore a wig for most of her life.” She saw the moment he realized what he was saying and that he shouldn’t have. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Her jaw locked as she stared at him. “Yeah, never by my own choice. I wasn’t allowed to be proud of my differences. Thanks for the reminder that I don’t belong anywhere.” She pushed past him and went the long way around to the locker rooms. Wyatt was calling her name, but she was hurt. She silently asked for a little space and he retreated back respectfully. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They may not be able to hide anything from each other, but they had figured out over the last few years how to give each other some privacy.  They probably wouldn’t have made it through puberty without that ability. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She went home, ignoring her parents in favor of going upstairs and sitting at her vanity, twirling her white hair between her fingers. It had been such a sore spot for her for as long as she could remember. Not really belonging anywhere, always looking different from the other kids, not being allowed to be herself. Her hair was beautiful, perfectly white and no matter what she did to it, it was always healthy. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wyatt always told her that her place was with him, but until last year when she decided she wasn’t going to wear the wig any longer, she still felt lost. Always right there on the edge of thinking she was legitimately crazy. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>By the time she grabbed her chemistry books and went down into the sitting room, it was dark outside. Wyatt had left her alone for a few hours and she was thankful. She just needed a moment to feel sad without him cheering her up and showing her the unconditional love he always had for her. He thought it was strange that she would want to wallow when he was always there for her, but the independent side of her wanted to be able to work through her emotions sometimes. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She texted Bree to ask for help on the homework and just as she put her phone down, like a beacon, she knew he was nearby. A scraping sound at her door had her going out front and there he was, they were. Part of the pack standing on the street in front of her house, looking at her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Come with us.” Willa said, demanded really, and Addison felt Wyatt’s long suffering sigh in her mind. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“What’s so important?” she asked, confused because she wasn’t given any warning they were going to show up like this. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You are.” His growling tone sent shivers down her body and his smirk had her blushing again. ‘<em>Sorry, she didn’t give me much time and you were still in your zone.</em>’ He apologized silently and she subtly nodded. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She followed them into the forest, looking around in awe at the beauty of the trees at night. She had never actually seen them with her own eyes, only through Wyatt’s thoughts and feelings. They came to a stop just outside of the den, she recognized the rock formations from all her years of a shared conscious with the wolf. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Where are we going?” She asked, trying to play the part. They didn’t know that their secret den wasn’t ever a secret to her. Wyatt smiled at her in appreciation. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It’s a wolf secret,” Wynter began in a condescending tone. “If we told you we’d have to kill you.” Everyone looked at her with confusion and the young wolf backtracked. “Uh welcome!” She tried again, and Willa put her hand to her forehead. “But not TOO welcome!” The young wolf growled and flashed her eyes golden. Almost immediately her eyes glowed green and she began coughing. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison stared at her in horror. Seeing it happen in front of her versus the way Wyatt shared it with her, it was much more intense. She looked at Wyatt with her eyes watering and he looked away from her, what seemed like shame coloring his entire demeanor. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Our moonstone necklaces are losing their charge.” Wynter said quietly, recovering quickly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison looked at Wyatt again and he scratched behind one of his ears. ‘<em>She had another fit right after you chased after the zombie boy.</em>’ He admitted. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Wyatt...is this what happened to you that time our...</em>’ she cut herself off, the words bringing back that traumatizing memory. His eyes held hers, his arms crossing over his chest, but he didn’t answer her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Willa looked between them curiously, Addison knew she noticed the tears in her eyes and the way she and Wyatt stared at each other. The dark skinned girl turned and walked into the rocks to the hidden entrance. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Come with us, please.” Wyatt said out loud, but even she could see that the gig might be up. Willa knew something was going on between them, even if she didn’t really know to what extent. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She walked into the den and it almost felt like she was coming home. Wyatt’s shoulders relaxed almost immediately and she felt that release all the way into her soul. She could feel his excitement at having her there, in his home around his family. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He introduced her to the large room, the werepups ran up to her and giggled, asking to touch her hair. She smiled and knelt down so they could and then they ran away giggling again. Wyatt was watching her with a gentle look on his face and she could feel the change in the air. Something was going to be different after tonight. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Willa motioned with her hand toward Addison and Wyatt and then disappeared behind a rock face. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>She can tell. I don’t know what gave us away.</em>’ He warned her, reaching out an arm to let her go ahead of him. They reached a hall and he pointed at the far end where Willa was disappearing once again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison stopped just outside of the door where they last saw the alpha and turned to Wyatt. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and held it to her chest and caught his eye. ‘<em>I want this to be ours.</em>’ She said, taking a deep breath. ‘<em>I love you.</em>’ And then she kissed him. Simple, sweet, but the way her heart was fit to burst, you’d think they were engaged in something more.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I love you, too Addison.</em>’ He responded while their lips still moved against each other. It wasn’t the first time they had said it, but it was the first time she knew what it really meant. His hands reached up to cradle her face, and they shared their first real kiss. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She pulled back and sighed, one of her hands covering one of the hands on her cheek. ‘<em>Let’s go</em>.’ He told her, weaving their hands together at their side and going into the alphas quarters. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>——-</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Willa straightened up when they entered the room and her eyes caught sight of their hands. She narrowed her eyes at Wyatt. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Explain.” She commanded, and Wyatt at least had the decency to look contrite. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Don’t need to. You already know.” He said shortly, squeezing Addison’s hand comfortingly. Willa sighed and rubbed her temples. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“How long?” Her dark eyes found Addison and Wyatt moved his body just slightly in front of her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Our whole lives.” He told her softly. Her eyes widened at them and she let out a huff of air. “She has been with me since the day we were born.” He smiled at his sister, looking every bit the eager pup he was acting like.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You’ve known this whole time and never told me?!” Willa’s eyes flashed gold at the two of them and Wyatt responded in kind, taking a full step in front of Addison. He wasn’t worried about her safety, but he wasn’t going to step down either. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You must not remember the days when I sat in my room, not talking to anyone unless I had to.” He reminded his sister. “Nan told me that I needed to protect my bond. So I did, and Addison protected our existence for as long as she could until the zombie saw us.” He looked at his soulmate out of the corner of his eye and she had the cutest serious face going. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison narrowed her eyes for a moment at him. ‘<em>Really? Right now?</em>’ He felt her eye roll even though she didn’t do it outwardly. He decided to shrug where his sister could see it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“What? Are you talking in front of me?” Willa seemed highly offended and Wyatt sighed, running his claws through his bangs. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Sorry, sis. It’s just...” he trailed off, trying to figure out how to properly word things. “It’s <em>us</em>. It’s how we are every moment of every day. Willa, she is my soulmate, she always has been.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison leaned forward and he saw her arms come up around his waist, her face pressed into his back. Her affection surrounded him and swam in his mind. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Why did you lie about her being able to lead us to the moonstone?” Willa’s hands were clutched into fists at her sides. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I didn’t lie. I said that maybe she could help. She wanted to help, and I wanted her to.” His hand gently rubbed her arms that were wrapped around his middle. “It wasn’t going to hurt anything...and I wanted her to meet you and the pack before...” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Willa turned her back on them, her hands coming up to rest on her head. “How often did you sneak away to go see her?” She asked lowly and Wyatt could hear the betrayal in her voice. He shook his head at her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“When the bus crashed, that’s the first time we’ve ever seen each other in person.” His eyes closed and his cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much. Thinking about that day and the amazing rush of seeing her face for the first time. “We haven’t even had a moment to really be alone.” He chuckled. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Willa considered them, opened her mouth to speak and then they heard someone yell Addison’s name. Wyatt growled, he definitely recognized that voice and Addison tensed behind him just before pulling away. The three of them ran back toward the common area, Wyatt placed himself in front of Addison before she could get ahead of him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>Not now, Addie. You can be brave later</em>.’ He told her and could feel her frustration radiating back to him. ‘<em>He took his bracelet thing off.</em>’ He watched Zed roar, black veins traveling up his arms and into his face. He called his wolf forward. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Zed threw one of the wolves closest to him and Wyatt poised to attack. Addison caught him off guard and pushed him out of the way, a flash of metal in her hand as she ran fearlessly at the zombie. His heart dropped in fear as she got right next to the raging monster. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison put the bracelet back on Zed’s wrist and took a step back. He could feel the bit of fear in her, but by her outward demeanor, you’d never know it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Zed! What are you doing here?” She asked, her hands on her hips as the zombie got himself back under control. Wyatt took a step forward and grabbed Addison’s elbow, nudging her behind him again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>You do that again, and I’m gonna...</em>’ he trailed off and she sighed at him. ‘<em>I can feel your terror, Addie. Don’t do that to me again.</em>’ He growled out loud and Addison cut her eyes over to him defiantly, but then he made her see the whole scene from his perspective and she lowered her eyes. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You texted me for help!” They all noticed Bree and the other two zombies at that moment. The dark skinned girl held her phone up to show them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison sighed out loud. “Yeah, help with the chemistry homework. Didn’t you see the beaker emoji?” She pointed at her friends phone with raised eyebrows. Bree looked back at the screen and then smiled sheepishly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I do now....sorry...” she put the phone away and took a step back to be by Bonzo’s side. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“We came to help you, Addie.” Zed said, taking a step toward her, Wyatt took a step forward to block her even more.  The guy decided to go rogue in the middle of THEIR den and endanger what was left of his pack, he wasn’t about to let him do it again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I want to be here, Zed.” Addison told him, her hand connecting with Wyatt’s back. ‘<em>I’ve got this.</em>’ She told him and despite every instinct in his body, he moved aside to let her by, every muscle tense. He had never been this angry before. The stupid zombie could’ve hurt her. ‘<em>He won’t.</em>’ </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“They’re monsters, Addie!” Zed had grabbed one of her shoulders as he practically begged her to see his point. One of her lips curled at him in what would’ve been a snarl had she been a werewolf and Wyatt smirked. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“So are you, and I’ve never let that bother me after what I learned about your kind last year.” She said it with an even tone, but Wyatt felt her anger bubbling to the surface. Zed sputtered for a moment, and it suddenly felt like an earthquake around them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wyatt crouched to give himself a better foothold as the den shook. Willa, himself, Addie and the other outsiders sprinted to the lookout. A building in the distance was lit up. The power plant they had taken a uniform from. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Seabrook power. They must be testing the charges for tomorrow.” Addison murmured, watching the flashing lights. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It’s the center of zombie heritage.” Eliza noted, a little sad frown on her face. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Yeah, a little lime soda and some mysterious power. And BAM, zombies.” Zed laughed, all previous concern seeming to have been wiped from him as he grabbed Wynter’s arm. She growled at him and he jumped back. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wyatt felt the shock roll through Addison before it lit up her face. ‘<em>That’s where it is.</em>’ </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“What?” He answered her out loud, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Everyone was looking at them now. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Addison straightened up and looked to Willa. “A mysterious source of energy? That’s where the moonstone is!” She put her hands out in front of her like she was waiting for the lightbulb to go off. Wyatt smiled at her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I told you, Willa. She’s amazing!” He turned to his alpha who was looking at the power plant intensely. “If she’s right....wow.” Zed shot him a look and he glared in return. ‘<em>You may have just saved my life, Addie.</em>’ He told Addison silently. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed lightly, hope singing through the both of them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“We will see you tomorrow at school, Addison.” Willa said, still not taking her eyes off of the building in the distance. The outsiders took the cue to leave the den, though Zed trailed behind, waiting for Addison to join him, no doubt. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I’ll walk you home, Addie.” The tall zombie offered, waiting just inside the opening to the den. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I can go with you.</em>’ Wyatt told her. She glanced at him and smiled. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I’ve got this. Willa needs you right now, and I need to get home. We are going to need a plan to stop them from detonating that building.</em>’ He nodded at her logic but still felt wary of her leaving with Zed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>I’m coming to your house tonight.</em>’ He told her with conviction. His feelings of not wanting to be away from her anymore moving across their bond to her. Her face flushed but she still walked toward the zombie, Wyatt already knew she agreed with him. Now that they had told another person, they didn’t want to hide any longer. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘<em>My window will be open.</em>’ She promised as she disappeared from his sight. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Willa turned to him. “We can’t let them tear down that building, it’ll destroy the moonstone.” Wyatt nodded as she addressed the rest of the pack. And they let out a howl that he knew even Addison could hear. They had a chance to live!</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Between work and kids, I knew this would happen. Good news is, I’ve only got one chapter left before I’m done writing this. Bad news is that it’s taking me a bit to get it done because of said important life responsibilities. </p><p>Warning, bad smut ahead, skip this chapter if you need to. Thanks for all the kudos y’all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison paced from one end of her room to the other, twisting her hands together in front of her anxiously. Her nerves were running wild. </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>‘<em>Why</em>?’ He asked with amusement, though she knew he was well aware. </p></div><div><p>She carded her hand through her loose white hair with a sigh. ‘<em>Your Nan told you to not wait before claiming me...</em>’ He sent her a soft feeling of affection.  </p></div><div><p>‘<em>Addie, I will never force you into something you’re not ready for.</em>’ He promised, and she could feel he was getting closer to her. ‘<em>I love you, and that won’t change. And now that we have a plan to get the moonstone back to where it belongs...</em>’ He paused a moment before continuing. ‘<em>I know I’ve always shared everything with you, and literally sharing my life with you would only make me honored you chose me.</em>’</p></div><div><p>He knew exactly what she needed to hear to calm her soul, and his sincerity had her swooning. </p></div><div><p>And then there he was, sitting on her window sill, watching her with his golden eyes, a fang peaking out of over one side of his lips and an affectionate smirk on his face. She crossed to him with a skip in her step and grabbed his face, pulling it to hers so she could kiss him, that feeling of connecting their bodies in some way was breathtaking. </p></div><div><p>Everything she couldn’t find the words for, she pushed into that kiss. She felt the moment he understood her on a level that was unparalleled. She had known that he was going to be her life, but she never thought she would be sixteen when that happened, if it ever would have, really. </p></div><div><p>She was there when Nan had given Wyatt the warning to hold their bond as close to his heart as he could and protect it from the others. She didn’t understand her words then, what it meant when she said he needed to claim her as soon as possible. They were children. And while Wyatt gave her a quick rundown on some of the ins and outs, she didn’t care at the time, it was gross. </p></div><div><p>Now, though... ‘<em>Yeah, except now you brought up my Nan.</em>’ </p></div><div><p>She pulled back from him on a laugh, mostly at the pout that came with his statement. ‘<em>Sorry</em>.’ She let her hands run down his arms until she was able to hold his hands. ‘<em>Sorry, you know how my mind races sometimes.</em>’ </p></div><div><p>He pulled their hands up to his mouth so he could kiss her knuckles. <em>‘I always wondered when we would get to this point, too.</em>’ His eyes glowed gold as he looked back up at her and it stirred something in her stomach, causing him to smirk again. He suddenly pulled her by her face and nuzzled his nose into her throat, taking a deep breath. ‘<em>So my wolf is a turn on for you, huh? Good to know.</em>’ He teased, rubbing his lips across her soft skin. </p></div></div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I think? I’ve only ever felt this way in our dreams. I’ve never...I mean, YOU know it’s only ever been you.</em>’ She could feel the blush on her cheeks moving to her neck. He scraped one of his fangs down the side of her neck gently, and he showed her all of the things he wanted to do to her, for her, through their bond. He stopped to nibble on a particular spot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>When I claim you, this is where you will bear my mark.</em>’ He told her, voice lowering to a purr. He took her hand and placed it on his own throat in the identical spot. ‘<em>And this is where you will mark me as your acceptance.</em>’ She bit her lip at the thought, intrigue and worry coursing through her. ‘<em>And our life forces will be connected until the end of our time. We won’t want to live without each other, and this will ensure we don’t.</em>’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>So when you said the pack had a plan to get the moonstone back....</em>’ she wasn’t sure how to phrase her question. He sighed out loud, moving his hands to her hips and pulling far enough away to not get distracted by all of the petting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I refused to make my claim if we didn’t know where the moonstone is. I wouldn’t put you through that.</em>’ He lowered his head and she put her fingers into his hair, scratching his scalp. ‘<em>A month, tops, of having everything I’ve ever wanted only to die from the sickness, AND take you too? No, I would never do that to you.</em>’ He took a deep breath and she knew there was more to this that he had never explained and had somehow kept from her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>What is it? What aren’t you telling me?</em>’ She turned her head slightly at him, trying to catch his eye. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>It’s why I never came to find you. Before all of this. I could’ve snuck out of the forest many times. I could have been in your life, physically, for many years.</em>’ He reached out and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. ‘<em>But I knew that the minute I saw you, I’d be fighting this instinct. To make you mine, make myself yours. And I couldn’t do that when I’m on borrowed time as it is. I couldn’t let you die.</em>’ She felt the pang of sorrow, so strong and unrelenting, well up inside of her from his emotions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Addison’s heart felt like it was skipping beats the longer they stood there in silence. She finally made the first move and jumped into Wyatt’s arms, her legs coming up and around his waist, her lips glued to his. She whimpered as one of his hands moved up her naked thigh until he reached the bottom of her nightshirt. Without asking for permission, he grabbed the hem and pulled so that the large shirt tore off of her with ease. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down, she could feel him growing hard against her and the delicious mixture of excitement and fear filled her. They parted long enough for him to remove the rest of his clothing with fumbling hands. He turned to lay her back on her bed and stretched out beside her, and she could feel his awkwardness matching her own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They looked at each other shyly and she could hear the questions he didn’t know how to ask, his eyes continuously darting to her neck and below and then back up to her eyes like he was doing something wrong. Addison bit her lip and nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt let out a deep sigh and reached one of his hands forward, his dark fingers making contact with the skin just below her throat and slowly moving down to cup one of her breasts. They both exhaled audibly. This was the first time her body had been touched by someone else, not just in her dreams. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because while yes, they had fooled around a handful of times in their shared dreams (they were teenagers after all) it had never actually been real. She would wake up to what she could only describe as an explosion in her body, but there was never any other physical evidence that anything had happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Yeah, but at least we aren’t going into this completely blind.</em>’ He joked, using a finger to swirl her nipple, making her shudder and rub her thighs together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed breathily and locked eyes with him again. ‘<em>Then why are we so nervous?</em>’ He shrugged with a grin and she could feel his amusement darkening as his eyes began to glow. He moved to kneeling at her feet and helped her shimmy out of her panties, the last bit of cloth between them. She resisted the urge to cover herself, though she definitely could feel the blush creeping up her neck and to her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A low growl sounded low in his throat and she felt another shiver run down her body. She watched Wyatt lean down and dart his tongue out to taste her. It sent a jolt through her body and her eyes closed. He put a hand on her stomach, gently keeping her body from jerking upwards while he curiously explored her. She could feel his wolf’s cry of victory filling her soul on top of the pleasure coursing through her veins. The coil in her belly was tightening with each lap of his tongue and she could practically see sparks behind her eye lids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mouth closed around the sensitive spot above her slit and sucked lightly, she cried out briefly before catching herself and muffling the sounds with her pillow. The orgasm ripped through her body then and she felt his smugness before she saw the actual smirk on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>That was certainly worth the wait.</em>’ She teased, still outwardly panting. He chuckled, kissing his way back up her body until he was at her neck, pausing there for a moment and then kissing her lips. She felt his hard member pressing against the inside of her thigh and she quivered with anticipation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was still sensitive when the blunt head of him brushed against her folds and they both sucked in a breath. He could feel everything she was feeling and vice versa, it was amazing and overwhelming all at once. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you, Addison. I always have.” He murmured against her skin out loud, his voice more of a growl than anything. He eased himself inside of her, connecting them slowly. She let out a high keening sound and he shushed her, kissing her again. When the moment came and he had snapped his hips forward to fully bury himself in her, a tear came forth unbidden. It hurt, but it didn’t, but then it did. She could feel the pleasure on his end, the pain on hers, and the mix of the two had them both confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wyatt” she breathed out loud, the aching starting to ebb giving way to extreme pleasure as he began to move over her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Can I?</em>’ He asked within their minds, his mouth at the juncture of her neck once again. She could feel the wolf clawing at him as if she had her own inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Yessss</em>.’ She responded and within a moment his fangs had punctured her neck where he had told her it would happened. Her gasp caught in her throat, the pinch wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The same rush of mixed feelings hitting her again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It seemed like a ball of light was ignited within the both of them and her chest felt light and electric at once. Before she even knew what she was doing, her teeth had sunk into his neck in return. It was like seeing their lives in picture book mode, side by side. The moment they were born at the same time. The first time they knew the other was there, mere minutes after said birthing. The first time they communicated with singular thoughts only infants were capable of. All the way to the moment they first saw each other, and down to this moment, where they were binding themselves together for forever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They pulled away at the same time and he made one more thrust before releasing inside of her. Her eyes stared at him in wonder as he collapsed against her. Her hands gently brushed his wild hair behind his ear and they both panted. Would it always be like this with them? She may not have had another orgasm with him that time, but she still felt as if she had. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>It might kill me if it’s always like this.</em>’ He groaned in her head and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the hysterical giggle trying to escape. She could feel his lips quirk into a smirk against her shoulder just before he licked the mark he had made on her. Addison shuddered at the new sensations it sent through her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sat up after a moment and took a deep breath, and that’s when she saw the bloody mark she had left. ‘<em>How did I manage to do that??</em>’ She asked, looking at the not so human bite mark she had left behind. She reached out and thumbed the area around the bite and he let out a grumble. His eyes began glowing and he looked at her in shock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Your eyes...</em>’ he trailed off, cupping her face in his hands. She saw herself from his eyes and her eyes were indeed glowing golden back at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Is that not normal?</em>’ She asked timidly. Maybe something didn’t go right with their claiming. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Or maybe it did go right.</em>’ A smile lit up his face. ‘<em>Our fates, our lives are forever intertwined.</em>’ He explained, his thumb moving over her cheek. ‘<em>I’ve never heard about what happens between a werewolf and a human, though.</em>’ His eyes went back to normal and so did hers in response. ‘<em>Cool</em>.’ She laughed unexpectedly at his reaction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I love you, Wy.</em>’ She told him, leaning up to give him a lingering kiss once again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I love you too, my life.</em>’ He lay down next to her and she snuggled into his side. They’d get a little rest before he would need to leave. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like pet names....so I use “baby” a lot. I’m almost done with the last part, so I’m gonna try to get this all uploaded as quickly as I can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>He hated that he had to leave in the middle of the night, but humans weren’t like werewolves. Seeing your sixteen year old daughter naked in bed with another teenager wouldn’t go over well, even if they were soulmates. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If she were one of his own, she’d already be swollen with his pup by now. And boy, did that mental image have his heart swelling to impossible sizes. His pants, too, but that was for a whole other reason. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Alright, pervert.</em>’ He smiled at her lazy words. She had finally woken up and started getting ready for the day. He felt his moonstone glow against his chest. ‘<em>Woah</em>!’ Addison gasped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>What’s wrong?</em>’ He immediately went on alert. He could only hope he hadn’t hurt her too much the night before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I was looking in the mirror just now and my eyes were gold like yours randomly.</em>’ She explained and he saw the brief moment in her memory. That was the exact moment his wolf had pulled to the surface. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I think your body responds to MY wolf. I guess last night wasn’t a one time thing.’</em> He said carefully, still working it out in his mind. He could feel her hesitance and knew what she was thinking without words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I don’t want you to ever have to hold back who you are.</em>’ She responded to his understanding. He could feel her shame that came with her next request. ‘<em>But is it possible if you controlled it for just a short time? Just until I can explain this whole thing to my parents!</em>’ The guilt flooded through him though he himself felt no reason that she should be feeling guilty. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Addie, my love. I would do anything for you</em>.’ He told her, sending reassurance back to her. ‘<em>I will do my best. But this IS a part of who I am, and I can’t always control it. I will do what I can until you’re ready.</em>’ Her relief was strong, and he knew it was because he wasn’t mad at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I love you, Wyatt.’</em> She whispered in his mind. Everything seemed more sharply in tune between them now, her words and the feelings behind them. He never thought they would be more bound together than they were before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I love you too, baby. Now get ready. You have a debate to watch today.</em>’ He reminded her. And though she would be going to see her cousin and Zed, nothing could bother him that day. They were going to get the moonstone, he had the love of his life, and it was all blue skies and sunshine for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt her sigh. ‘<em>I’d rather come with you guys.’</em> She told him petulantly. He would too, but she needed to keep to her regular schedule for now so he knew she was safe. He didn’t know how difficult it was going to be to even find the moonstone until they got into the building. He could only hope they were prepared enough before they started busting down doors. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Addison walked through the halls, her mind in its own world. The hustle and bustle going around her without ever actually capturing her attention. She felt like she was glowing. She sure felt like she was walking on air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She woke up quite sore that morning, between the fumbling and inexperience for either of them on top of her parting gift when he left, that wasn’t surprising. But there were no regrets for her at all. And based on Wyatt’s thoughts just that morning, there weren’t any on his end either. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was fortunate that her cheer uniform was perfectly placed to cover up her mark so she wouldn’t have to answer any questions just yet. But she didn’t want to hide it for long. She just had to find the best way to approach the subject with her parents. “Hey mom and dad, I’m basically married!” Didnt seem like it would go over well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She heard Wyatt laugh at her thought process and sent him a warning. He needed to pay attention to what was going on around him, it was way more important than her flighty thoughts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The auditorium was loud with chatter as they all waited for the two nominees. She still didn’t pay much attention when they did take the stage. It seemed inconsequential at this point. There was so much going on outside of this school that put this whole election very low on her list. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt anger and annoyance fill her out of nowhere. Wyatt was arguing with Willa, she could feel it stronger than before. They were already outside of Seabrook power, though he had told her that the pack was going to wait to fully form a plan. Addison searched his memories to see what happened (and wasn’t THAT a new thing) and almost gasped out loud. The hot-headed alpha was just going to bust in and try to steal the moonstone back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn’t believe after everything they had already been through, the alpha’s pride was her biggest concern. Because stealing the moonstone back would prove anything, right? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Addie, we set off the alarm.</em>’ He told her, apology coloring his tone. ‘<em>We can hear them coming.</em>’ Addison stood up despite the fiery debate that was winding down in front of her, turned on her heel and ran out of the auditorium. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bree came running after her. “Addie? What’s going on?” Addison turned to her friend still in panic mode. It was that moment that the z alarms started going off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Warning. Monster activity at Seabrook Power. Warning.” The announcement came across the speakers and Addison’s anxiety ramped up even more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s the wolves. We have to help them!” She told her friend, her mind also with Wyatt as they continued their search while they still could. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m with you. Always.” Bree nodded in solidarity. “What do you need?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Addison looked at her friend as an idea came to mind. “Gather the Z team. Wait, gather everyone!” She ran down the hall and out the main doors. Her heart was already racing. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I’m terrible. Sorry, I’ll churn out the last few chapters shortly, hopefully!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They were surrounded. The Z patrol all around them, looking ready to attack. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wolves! Freeze where you are!” Wyatt’s head snapped in the direction of Addison’s father. “You’re trespassing, werewolves.” The older man was looking at them with disgust, and he could feel Addison's heart ache from it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Addie, stay away from here.</em>’ He told her, feeling how much closer she was getting. “How can we be trespassing on our own land?” Wyatt asked out loud, allowing his irritation to show at the humans. He knew they should’ve just been honest from the get go about what they were looking for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is werewolf territory!” Wynter yelled, puffing her chest up with pride. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know anything about that.” Dale said, looking around him. Wyatt saw the uncertainty in his eyes and he was sure the man would help them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he could get any other words out Willa was calling out her command. “We can take them!” And the pack let their wolves out all at once. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt held his hands up, trying to stop his instinct to follow his alpha. ‘<em>Wyatt, you can’t hurt them.</em>’ Addison’s desperate voice sounded in his head. More adults were gathering, most of them in the workers uniforms, most of them zombies, watching the pack with their golden eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Arrest them!” Dale called, and several members of the z patrol started spraying them with some sort of gas. Wyatt got a face full of whatever it was, his skin stinging and his lungs started burning. “Colloidal silver...” Dale stated, a smug smile on his face. “That’ll tame those beasts.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt felt metal snap closed around his wrists while he coughed painfully. He could hear the rest of his pack coughing from the gas and above them he heard the head zombie yell for everyone to leave for the detonation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Addison, I’m so sorry.</em>’ He called to her, terror coursing through him. ‘<em>If I had known it would go sideways like this, I wouldn’t have claimed you.</em>’ Instead of sadness, he felt nothing but determination coming from her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop!” Addison yelled, and he saw her come into the large room, followed by a group of cheerleaders. “Dad! You can’t detonate this building. It has been hiding something that’s precious to the wolves.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dale scoffed at her and the gathered teenagers. “They’re animals, sweetheart.” Wyatt could feel her shock at his condescending tone. “Monsters.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, this world has to have gone crazy!” She yelled at him, her anger coursing through her so strongly he could practically taste it. “Since when do we stay silent when someone needs our help?” She looked around her as more students gathered behind her. “It’s like no one is listening to each other anymore. We are on their side, we have to stop the demolition!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt smiled weakly at her, and she gave him a soft look. ‘<em>You’re amazing.</em>’ He told her in that moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They will die if they don’t get the moonstone back, dad.” Zed had pushed his way through the crowd and moved to the front, talking to the head zombie. “You remember what it was like, right? Just last year, when humans didn’t care about what we needed? And we ALL grew from that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt saw the moment that their opinions began turning in the wolves favor. Addison stepped forward again, standing next to Zed. “We need to make a declaration, dad.” She began, still strong in her stance. “That we don’t judge based on what we are, but rather on who. They need our help.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pride surged through Wyatt as he watched her make her case for them. She was beautiful, and strong, and he was so lucky to be able to call her his soulmate. Whatever higher power decided they belonged together forever really did him the best favor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zed stepped forward again, the wave of students pouring into the clearing behind him. “You gotta stop the demolition, dad. I know how hard you worked to get this job. But if it’s gonna hurt the werewolves, you have to stop it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The head zombie looked over the large crowd of protesters and bit the inside of his cheek before nodding. “You’re right. And Addison’s right.” He turned to the workers behind him. “Stop the demo. Tomorrow, when it’s safe we’ll find what you’re looking for.” He addressed the wolves. “Until then, you can all go home!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crowd erupted in cheers, Wyatt felt relief overtake his exhausted body. Addison ran to him as soon as the cuffs were off of him and threw her arms around his neck. Touching her skin gave him tingles up his arm and he felt another wave of relief wash over him. She was still alive, she was okay. He repeated it over and over in his mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I’m okay. And you’re going to be okay.’</em> She agreed. She and the crowd moved out of the building, and the pack broke off, yipping and howling in victory. Willa actually had a smile on her face as she turned to Addison, who had positioned herself just in front of Wyatt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you, Addison.” The alpha told her, her voice soft and resigned. “I still have things I need to work on as a leader.” Addison's shock sung through him and he gave her a smirk. She hadn’t experienced one of Willa’s soft moments in person before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dale took that moment to walk over to the group, Zevon behind him. “Addison,” he addressed his daughter. “While I don’t agree with your attitude this last week, I’m proud of you for standing up for your friends.” Addison grinned and gave her father a hug, Wyatt took the moment to look at the similarities between father and daughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted a daughter someday, he decided. Addison snapped her head toward him with a smile and a blush forming on her cheeks, and he shrugged at her, completely unapologetic about his train of thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He imagined their daughter would have white hair like her mother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Addison felt warm and airy. Between her father’s approval of her actions and Wyatt’s thoughts of their future children, nothing could tear her down at this point. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Boss! We got a problem!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knew she was celebrating way too soon. And the resulting explosion of the building from the faulty detonation pad broke her heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!” She screamed, watching the power plant crumble to the ground. She turned to Wyatt who was just as shocked as he stared. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then it happened. Their eyes all turned green and they started coughing. From deep within their bodies, sounding so rough. And she felt it in her own chest, giving a heaving cough as she sank to her knees and began crying. Because he was gone again. She could see him, his glowing green eyes and his hand on his chest, but she couldn’t FEEL him anymore. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a cry that didn’t even sound like her as she watched him recover. His eyes went back to their dark brown and she felt that tackling sensation as he rejoined her in her head. She panted loudly and could feel the sweat starting to trail down her face. She heard her name being called from far away, but she only had eyes for her mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes were wide and panicked, staring straight back at her. ‘<em>Oh, god, Addie...</em>’ he trailed off, the intensity of his horror flooding her mind. ‘<em>No, no, no.’</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Addison felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to her father, who was eyeing her warily yet concerned. “Addison, talk to me.” She blinked at the command and looked back at Wyatt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Did they...?</em>’ She trailed off, still struggling to come back to herself. Wyatt nodded once, his hand rubbing over his heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Green, like ours</em>.’ He gave a smirk to her but it never quite reached his eyes. <em>‘I guess this conversation won’t wait any longer.’</em> He shrugged at her, but she knew his thoughts were edging toward guilt and regret. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>No...don’t-please don’t feel that way</em>.’ She looked at him, beginning to cry again and wishing he would just come closer and hold her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Addie!” Her father called her name again, panic now coloring his tone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hold on. Just one second and I’ll explain.” She held up a finger to her father, weariness invading her bones. She looked at Wyatt again, and he crouched into a squat, only a few feet away from her but not close enough to touch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Addie, I’ve lived my whole life knowing there was a very real possibility that I would die young. We didn’t know where the moonstone was and nobody ever really looked too hard until the elders started getting the sickness.</em>’ His hands came together in front of him and he rested his chin on them as his elbows balanced on his knees. ‘<em>I wasn’t afraid of it, not until now. Addison, I have ruined your life by tying it to mine.</em>’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gasped out loud, scrambling to her feet. “Excuse me??” She yelled hoarsely, staring down at him in shock and a hint of anger, horrified that he would ever think he ruined her life in any way. He ducked his head in shame. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Willa groaned next to them, her eyes watery. “No, no Wyatt. You didn’t.” She said quietly, putting a hand over her mouth as  tears slipped out faster. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt shot back to his feet, his arms coming up in agitation. “Why would I disappear last night if not for that, huh?” His normal calm demeanor was off by the wayside in the moment, anger at himself coming forth and dominating his emotions. Addison had never known him to lose his cool before, always able to maintain a level head no matter the situation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a moment of what she could only guess was ignorant stupidity, Zed came forward, putting a comforting arm around Addison’s shoulder and brushing against her mark carelessly. An inhuman growl tore out of Wyatt’s throat and his eyes flashed gold. He came up to his feet and grabbed Addison, placing her body out of reach of the zombie and slightly behind himself. It all happened so suddenly, Addison didn’t even have a moment to try and be the peacekeeper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked to her father, who gaped at her, and then to Zed whose eyes widened. She could only guess what they were seeing since Wyatt’s wolf had pushed to the front on instinct. She bit her lip and put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, their golden eyes taking each other in, and he got himself back under control. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I’m sorry, Addie</em>.’ He told her, lowering his head again in shame. ‘<em>He touched the mark and I couldn’t control it.</em>’ She squeezed his shoulder once and he turned his body to allow her back around him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Addison.” Her father’s voice was low with warning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cleared her throat and put on a fake smile. “Daddy, meet Wyatt. I used to talk about him a lot, a long time ago.” She put her hand out behind her blindly and grabbed at the werewolf, holding tightly to his arm when she found it.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the realization dawned on her father’s face, she knew he knew exactly what she was talking about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How-what?” The older man mumbled, staring between the two. “Addison, what?” Zed and the others looked on curiously, completely invested in the revelation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. Wyatt took a step forward, holding out a hand to her father. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’m your daughter’s soulmate.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one gave me trouble which had me not writing for a bit. I spent about three hours writing out this whole chapter and then it went poof off my phone and I had to restart....it may not flow very well, I was angry. (I'm editing it now for the first time because I didn't even want to look at it....)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dale gaped at Wyatt, and had this been any other time, he might have been amused. Wyatt lowered his hand after a moment and pressed his lips together in a grimace. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What-I mean,” Dale turned to Addison, still maintaining his fish out of water expression. “Addison, what? So your imaginary friend...” the man trailed off and Addison winced, looking around at the curious faces of her friends. Wyatt laughed at her discomfort, silently, of course. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m very much real.” Wyatt answered, another tight lipped smile as he waved shortly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe we should save any further conversation for when mom is with us?” Addison suggested, looking around at her friends again. Wyatt saw Willa give her a sad smile, an understanding passing between the two girls. His sister then turned to him and he nodded at her, he couldn’t leave Addison’s side. Not now that they didn’t have much time left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dale rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, let's go home. The rest of you need to go home as well. It’s not safe out here.” He looked over to the pack alpha with sympathy. “The damage is already done.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Willa nodded and the pack disappeared, leaving Wyatt behind. And the rest of the teenagers went their separate ways. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time they arrived at the Wells’ residence, Missy was pacing on the porch, stopping only when she saw them walking her way. She immediately went to her husband and checked him over, ending her inspection with a long hug. She then turned to her daughter, but stopped short when she saw Wyatt next to her. He smiled at her, a fang poking over one lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Missy, this is Wyatt.” Dale said through gritted teeth, gestured at the teen wolf with his hand. “Addison’s friend from a very VERY long time ago.” He looked at his wife intensely and it only took her a moment to grasp what he was trying to imply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her head whipped back to look at him, eyes widened in shock. “Wyatt?” She asked, her voice sounding faint. And Wyatt really was concerned she was about to pass out, or have a heart attack. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>You know she’s just dramatic.</em>’ Addison reminded him with an internal eye roll. He smirked at her and turned back to her mother once again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes ma’am.” He responded, though he was sure she didn’t require one. Dale motioned for them to go inside the house, they didn’t need anymore spectators today, and they could see a few curious faces peeking through neighboring windows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They settled in the living room, her parents together on one couch, Addison and Wyatt on the couch directly in front of them, and the anxiety started settling in. This wasn’t the usual “meet the parents” scenario. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, imaginary friend is not so imaginary?” Missy asked, clearing her throat primly her hands folding over each other in her lap. Wyatt chuckled and shook his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Definitely real.” He twiddled his thumbs until Addison put her hand over his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you know-I mean...“ Missy gestured between the two of them, unable to finish her question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked to Addison and she bit the side of her lip. <em>‘I don’t even know how to begin explaining this, Wy. I don’t know that they’ll understand.’</em> He nodded at her and took a fortifying breath before turning back to her parents. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We were born at the same time, and since that moment we have been a presence...?” He looked to his mate to make sure he was using the right words, and boy did he love being able to finally call her that, she flushed and nodded at him. “We’ve been a presence inside each other’s minds. We share emotions and can talk to each other as clearly as I’m talking to you now. Addison and I are soulmates.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a werewolf thing.” Addison added, then glanced at him. ‘<em>Right?</em>’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>As far as I know.</em>’ He shrugged at her. Dale and Missy watched their exchange and Wyatt caught the look that passed between them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dale cleared his throat and Wyatt prepared himself for the questions he knew were coming. “Why did her eyes glow? And what happened when they went green?” Wyatt opened his mouth but Dale wasn’t finished. “And what is going to happen now that the moonstone has been destroyed?” The last question sounded almost pained, like the older man held some guilt about the demolition. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt’s mood shifted, his own guilt and shame taking over his entire demeanor. “Without the moonstone, my pack will die out.” He murmured, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Addison’s hand reached out for his and he played with her fingers. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, not able to make eye contact. The apology hung heavy in the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why are YOU sorry?” Missy asked warily, narrowing her eyes. “It doesn’t sound like it’s your fault the Stone was never found.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt pursed his lips, this was going to be the hard part. “Addison’s eyes glowed gold because my wolf came out. It’s new, and I’m not entirely sure why it’s working that way, but her life has been bound to mine since the claiming was completed.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Oh goody...here we go.</em>’ Addison piped up with forced pep. Wyatt looked up just in time to see Dale’s face darken. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, claiming?” The older man’s teeth were gritted together. Wyatt let out a quick breath, the most uncomfortable part of the conversation underway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s instinct for wolves. Every member has someone who shares their soul. And when we find them, our wolf will take over to claim our mate.” His words were rushed and almost identical to the conversation he had had with his mother when he came of age. Addison’s anxiety was overwhelming him and he could already feel a headache forming, weakness beginning to affect the two of them from his stone. Her hand squeezed his tightly as her fathers face went from pink to red with each word coming out of his mouth. “It fully binds us.” He finished on a murmur, not wanting to see the reaction of his mate’s parents, but also not willing to back down from them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>What’s done is done, baby.</em>’ Addison whispered across their shared mind, responding to his torment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Mate?</em>” And Wyatt could hear Dale’s jaw grinding his teeth on the one worded question. Addison straightened up next to him, like a rod had been shoved up her spine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, daddy.” She spoke with strangled confidence, and he could tell she didn’t want to even be a part of this conversation. “It’s exactly what it sounds like, but-“ she put her hands up to stop her parents from interrupting. “Just LISTEN. Wyatt and I have been with each other since we were born. Even then we could communicate and comfort each other. I’ve loved him my whole life.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at her and he knew his smile had gone soft at her words, and he put a hand on her knee in support. She never talked back to her parents and it seemed as though since he arrived in her life as an actual physical being, that’s all she had been doing. ‘<em>I’ve loved you all of mine.</em>’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled at him briefly then turned back to her parents. “Regardless of how you guys feel, there’s no going back to how things used to be.” His heart swelled with pride as she pushed through her fear. She could very well lose her parents over this, her home. ‘<em>I always have a home with you.</em>’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Missy cleared her throat awkwardly. “So, now that THAT has been done....without the moonstone-“ the older woman didn’t seem to be able to say a full sentence tonight and tears started forming in her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reality slammed back down onto his shoulders as that detail roared back through his mind. He dropped his chin to his chest and took deep breaths through the agony that was torturing him now. “I wouldn’t have done it if I had known things would end up this way. I’d have found a way to fight it.” He whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear him. “She’s going to die with me. And I’m so sorry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s why you were saying sorry...” Missy trailed off. Wyatt nodded minutely, his head still ducked, unable to face the two adults or even his mate. He felt a pair of delicate arms circle around his shoulders along with Addison’s surprise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Missy had crossed over to them and enveloped the teen wolf into her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I won’t pretend to understand how this all works or why.” She said, leaning a cheek against the back of his head as he let a strangled sob escape his mouth. “But I know you don’t deserve to die, and I know you didn’t do that to Addison on purpose.” She straightened up, and he looked up in time to see her swipe a tear off her cheek and give a warning glare to her pouting husband. “Now, we should probably discuss some of this further..”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>————————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Addison watched Wyatt take a shuddering breath and felt him lock his emotions in place. She knew it had been a while since he had had a mother’s touch, his own mother have succumbed to the sickness more than a year ago. That had been a very rough time for the both of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The howl took them both by surprise. It was faint and she doubted her parents could hear, but she felt the pull it had on both of them. Wyatt’s eyes flashed gold and they both looked out the window beside them as one. Her mother gasped and Addison turned back to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well that’s going to take some getting used to.” Her mom was looking between the two of them and Addison realized what had happened in that moment. “That’s what you were talking about. With the eyes.” Her mom turned to her dad and he nodded gravely at her. He still wasn’t happy about some of the details that had been revealed tonight. Addison resisted cringing at the fact that her father was now aware that she wasn’t a virgin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>It’s the call of the alpha</em>.’ Wyatt told her, distractedly. ‘<em>Willa needs me for something.</em>’ He was torn. She could feel it, between his duty to his pack and his duty to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>If you need to go then go.</em>’ She threaded their fingers together and squeezed, smiling softly at him when he turned to her. He lifted her hand to his lips and gave her a kiss across her knuckles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>It can wait.</em>’ She wasn’t sure how true that was, but he believed it to be the truth, so that was enough for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glanced back at her parents and stopped short, almost forgetting they were in the room with them. They were staring at the two teenagers and she blushed a little. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry, Willa is calling him. We were deciding what to do about it.” She explained and her mother nodded, still looking a little thrown off. Her dad had his lips pursed and still seemed agitated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I don’t want to leave but I’m going to have to at some point.</em>’ He told her silently. ‘<em>Will you come with me?</em>’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Always.</em>’ She promised, though she knew it was going to take an act of Congress for her parents to let her go. He smirked at her and turned back to the adults. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what does the whole claiming thing mean exactly?” She watched her dad’s jaw clench at her mom's question. Addison felt the blush once again creeping up her neck and Wyatt smirked at her but quickly dropped it at her father’s glare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...” Addison trailed off, looking to Wyatt. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Basically it means exactly what you think it means. This is it for me.” She shrugged dramatically. Wyatt let out a dark chuckle in their shared mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In werewolf culture, this is what you would call a marriage.” He added for her, and her father started choking on air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” Her dad got out between coughs. “No, no no no.” He stood up and crossed his arms and Addison felt amusement coming from Wyatt. “No, you’re sixteen. You can’t be married. I won't allow it. You’re not old enough!” Her father shook his head at them. Wyatt’s amusement deflated at that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>And now you’ll never be old enough.</em>’ His thought hit her like a ton of bricks. He was right. Who knew how much time they actually had left together. She could already feel the weakness creeping up on her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy,” she stood up and faced her dad. “Now that the stone is gone...” She gulped, sadness filling her at the thought of what was going to happen to Wyatt, to the pack. “I don’t get to go by your timeline. I can only be happy that I got so lucky that fate decided that I got the most amazing guy out there.” She looked back at Wyatt and he smiled tightly at her, his guilt coming back full force. ‘<em>I wouldn’t have ever been able to move on even if we hadn’t already...you know.</em>’ She told her mate blushing once again, but remaining serious. Because it was true, she would’ve ended up dying along with him anyway. Mates or not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her father took a deep breath and looked at her mom. “I guess you’re right. And I don’t have enough time to wrap my head around it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the best she could hope for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Closing in on the last of it. I haven't completed the last chapter, but I'm almost there, just trying to figure out how I want it to end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having a very frank discussion with her parents about what they expected to come next, they weren’t as difficult to convince to let her go with Wyatt to the den. Willa had called out an additional time while they were explaining themselves and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. His determination to keep her with him warmed her. </p>
<p>The pack was slowly deteriorating. Most everyone was coughing more often, and a lot of them were becoming pale and gaunt. It hurt her heart to see, but Wyatt took it in stride. She knew he grew up expecting this to eventually happen, and while he was upset, he held it together so well that she had to follow his example in front of the other wolves. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A text message dinged her phone and she finally looked at the time. She hadn’t gotten much sleep in Wyatt’s room earlier until he had come in and laid with her. Only then could she calm her racing thoughts enough to fall asleep for a short time. Wyatt joined her for a brief time before he left their dream world to continue his task of taking care of the sick. She finally woke up that morning and helped him, the only human in the den. Not that it helped much against the sickness at this point. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her body was already weary and her bones felt heavy intermittently. It showed on Wyatt’s face in the dark circles under his eyes. He kept looking back at her and she could see the circles darkening as the morning went on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her phone went off in her hand again, Bree texting her again. She hadn’t fully informed her best friend about everything that had gone down the night before, but her friend had filled her in on her zombie friends’ reactions. Zed had been hurt, though she didn’t know how many times she could’ve been clear with him that she was not interested. Bonzo and Eliza both were paying up on bets they had on whether or not she and Wyatt were an item to Bree, who had heard Addison say his name once upon a time when she had fallen asleep in class. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bree wasn’t shocked at all that they were together, but she did think it happened differently than it did. Her romanticized idea of them having met purely by coincidence and had just fallen in love at first sight was one of the theories she was telling her about today. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The most recent text was about Prawn, though. Which was supposed to be that night, and it caught her off guard how quickly the day had actually come. It was hard to believe that it hadn’t been very long ago that they had been giggling about it on the bus. And while she had been excited to get all dolled up at the time, priorities had changed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>You should still go.</em>’ He told her, and her head jerked up to look at him. He was watching her from beside Waylon, whom he had just covered up with a blanket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave him a soft grin and tilted her head. ‘<em>I’d rather be here with you.</em>’ She told him and he smiled sadly at her. Then his dark eyes made her shudder as he thought about how they could spend the night and she couldn’t help but agree entirely with that plan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I’d rather you get to experience something new before...</em>’ he trailed off and all of his thoughts did a complete turn toward their impending destiny. She sighed and closed her eyes, doing her damnedest to hold back any wayward tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The part that bothered her the most was that she wouldn’t get a whole lifetime with him, not be able to have children together or learn life together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I want to stay with you.</em>’ She told him, determined. She felt his long sigh and he had closed his own eyes before looking back at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Please?</em>’ He raised his eyebrows and she bit the inside of her cheek. Half amused, half annoyed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Fine.</em>’ She gave in after losing the stare down, and now she’d have to go home to get dressed and put together. She walked up to him and put her arms on his shoulders, he dipped down to touch foreheads. ‘<em>Only for you, because you asked so nicely.</em>’ He smirked at her and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her parents were happy that she decided to go and told her to thank Wyatt for pushing her to do it, making her roll her eyes. Her parents and her mate were already working together to gang up on her about things. ‘<em>Are not</em>.’ He teased her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stared in the mirror once her mother finished her hair. It was in a beautiful up-do and there were little blue flowers scattered throughout that matched her dress. She sighed and got up to slide the dress on. Her mother watched her with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is the closest I’ll get to helping you get ready for your wedding.” She said, sniffling as Addison finished getting dressed. And after she said that, Addison's enthusiasm toward the prawn changed. She smiled for the millions of pictures her mother took of her finishing her make up and she was touched that her dad had gotten her a corsage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had been focusing so hard on her parents that the excitement from Wyatt caught her off guard, causing her to stumble down the last step on the stairs. He was close by, but she wasn’t sure why and her father was asking her a question that she was already having a hard time focusing on because of the extra general weakness she had been feeling since she left the den. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A knock on the door had her shaking her head to clear some of the cobwebs that had begun forming. She could only hope it was Bree there to join her at the prawn since neither of their partners could attend due to the anti-monster laws in effect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Surprise.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blinked as Wyatt’s voice washed over her, only out loud for once. He stood in the door frame, dressed in his formal wear and she felt her skin flush. He was gorgeous. And now she really wished she hadn’t agreed to go to the dance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Right back at ya</em>.’ He smirked at her, his gaze searing her from white braided hair to sparkly heeled toe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>What are you doing here?</em>’ A giggle bubbled up through her until it came out of her mouth. He grinned at her parents as they came to take pictures. Her mother put a hand to her chest and smiled at the pair. He didn’t match her at all, but she couldn't care less. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I’m taking my beautiful mate to prawn.</em>’ He told her, taking her hand and guiding one of her arms  to around his waist and then put his arm around her shoulders. Her mother told them to smile and began taking another thousand pictures. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know I’m the reason you can’t take her to prawn...” her mother began, placing a hand on Wyatt’s forearm as they were beginning to leave. “And I regret the rash decision. But I’m so glad you are going anyway. She deserves at least one beautiful night before-“ she trailed off and sniffled again, and they all understood what she meant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two of them stepped out onto the street and she noticed several other werewolves and multiple zombies waiting for them. She looked at Wyatt questioningly. He smirked at her once again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Zed...he came to the den while you were busy with your mom.</em>’ He answered, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead and looked down at her mark on her neck. ‘<em>He’s not exactly my biggest fan, but he is yours and wanted you to have a good night.</em>’ She smiled at him and greeted the small crowd gathered on the street. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go to prawn!” She called out to a resounding cheer. Though most of the werewolves looked tired and pale, they still gave her a smile and clapped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I was right.</em>’ She turned to Wyatt, pulled on his fur collar and gave him a soft kiss. ‘<em>You do clean up real nice.</em>’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>———————-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only little problem they ran into upon arrival outside of the school was Addison's cousin, Bucky and his little squad of minions. But a quick threat from Willa stopped him in his tracks and they were able to enter the prawn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wyatt couldn’t believe he was here, with her, and she was finally his mate. Minus the little detail that they were going to die sooner rather than later, the last week had been nothing short of him winning a prize. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched Addison as she moved across the dance floor to say hi to Bree while he hung back, acknowledging Bonzo with a nod. His pack was enjoying themselves in between their coughing fits. But they deserved this last event before they were wiped out by their ancestors’ lack of action. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Addison looked back at him with concern for his thought process. He smiled tightly and wordlessly reassured her. It was hard to be positive with everything going on around them. It was hard to be the one everyone looked up to when they were going to die anyway. She sent him a worried glance again and then turned back to Bree and smiled as she excused herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Sorry.</em>’ He told her as she made her way back over to him. He hadn’t meant to bring her down, he was enjoying watching her socialize. Normally he’d be right there next to her, but between the guilt and weakness, he just didn’t have it in him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dance with me?” She asked it out loud, ignoring his apology with ease. He smiled at her and held out a hand, intertwining their fingers when she gave him her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course.” He spun her once and then pulled her into his arms. Her arms came up around his neck and he shuddered as she grazed his mark through his jacket. His chest had puffed with egotistical pride when he saw she was wearing a dress that showed her mark clearly to the world. And with that thought, he leaned down and grazed his lips over that very spot, gaining a sparking a shiver from her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While he loved that his claim was shown to the world, it did garner a few looks from his pack. Those who didn’t already know that he was bonded to Addison were surprised, but every single one of them gave him the same expression. Pity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Focus</em>.’ She teased, pulling him from the melancholy thoughts he seemed to slip into when not being actively engaged. He gave her a wry grin and she smiled brightly at him, though he could already see the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I love you</em>.’ He told her, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. She melted into him, with her body and her mind. He loved the sensation. He pulled back and she kept her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>I love you too, Wyatt.</em>’ She sighed and buried her nose into his neck as he swayed them along to the music. The slow track relaxing them both until he felt a tap on his shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zed stood behind the couple with a soft smile on his face, his fingers dancing together in front of him nervously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“May I cut in?” The tall zombie asked, holding a hand out to Addison. Wyatt looked at his mate, letting her make the decision, he didn’t mind sitting one out if that’s what she wanted. He would do anything for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Stop it</em>.’ She teased him and he gave her a wolfish grin. Addison then turned to Zed and smiled. “Sure, I can let him go for one dance.” And then she offered Wyatt’s hand to the other boy, who gaped at her for a moment before a laugh exploded from him. Wyatt scoffed and took a step back from the two, pointing at her teasingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re lucky I love you.” He told her, thoroughly enjoying her amusement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As if you ever had a choice.” She quipped before taking Zed’s hand. Despite her growing weakness, her sense of humor was still strong. He could only hope it stayed strong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>